Harry's third Snape-less year
by harry-mione forever
Summary: Sequel to What if Snape Died? by witowsmp. Harry starts his third year without Professor Snape. He starts dating Hermione. His father is alive. Sirius is teaching Care of Magical Creatures, and Remus is teaching DADA. Other than that, this story is canon.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was living a comfortable life. His father and stepmother, James and Alice Potter, were both professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The summer before his third year, Harry and his stepbrother, Neville Potter, relaxed at their new house. This year, however, was to bring more excitement, adventure and romance than the previous two years.

On August 31, James and Alice decided that Harry and Neville should come to Hogwarts like everyone else: on the Hogwarts Express, instead of Apparating. So the four of them Apparated to London, and spent the night in the Leaky Cauldron. The next day, James and Alice took Harry and Neville to Kings Cross Station, arriving at 10:30 AM. There, they instructed the children to run at the column between platforms 9 and 10. Harry and Neville did so, and James and Alice immediately Apparated back to Hogwarts.

15 minutes after boarding the train, Harry and Neville were on their way to Hogwarts. Together with their friends, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley, they found a nearly empty compartment. This compartment had only one occupant: a man, fast asleep near the window. By looking at his bags, Hermione learned that his name was Professor R. J. Lupin. For 2 hours, the five of them talked about how their summer had gone.

2 hours later, the train came to a sudden screeching halt. Hermione speculated that they'd broken down. Lupin suddenly woke up, and told everyone to sit still while he moved toward the door. It opened before he could reach it, however. There, standing in the doorway, was a tall, hooded figure. Its body was completely hidden beneath its cloak, and it didn't seem to have legs. Its arms resembled those of decayed corpses, and it took long, rattling breaths. The worst part was that Harry couldn't see its face. For a while, the figure just stood there. Then, as if it noticed Harry, it turned toward him. Harry felt a sudden wave of cold and despair wash over him. He heard a woman screaming, and then he fainted.

Harry awoke an hour later. He asked Lupin, "What was that thing?" Lupin replied, "It was a Dementor, one of the Dementors of Azkaban. It was searching the train for various Death Eaters, including my old friend Peter Pettigrew." What Lupin didn't tell Harry was that Pettigrew was an Animagus, and was currently sitting among them.

Soon after, they arrived at Hogwarts. Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all took their places at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Dumbledore soon began to address the students, reminding them about the Forbidden Forest being forbidden and various other rules. Then he said, "The Minister of Magic and I have agreed that Hogwarts will play host to the Dementors of Azkaban until such time as Peter Pettigrew is captured."

Then, Dumbledore said, "With that aside, it's time to announce two new teachers. First, Professor R. J. Lupin has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Secondly, since Professor Kettleburn has retired, Care of Magical Creatures will be taught by Sirius Black. Good luck to our two new professors!"


	2. Chapter 2

After Dumbledore's big speech, Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ron and Ginny went up to the Gryffindor common room. Unknown to Ron, Hermione had bought a cat the day before coming to Hogwarts, and had named him Crookshanks. Ron discovered this before he went to bed, and was furious because he had a rat, Scabbers, and cats ate rats. The five of them stayed up late into the night.

Finally, Harry and Hermione were the only ones still up. Hermione said, "Harry, it's getting late. I'm going to bed." Harry said, "Hermione, don't go just yet. There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now." Hermione replied, "Well, go on then, Harry. I can't stay up all night!" Harry asked, "Hermione, will you do me the honor of being my first girlfriend?" Hermione was taken aback, but quickly said, "Yes, Harry, I've loved you from first sight." As Harry's lips slipped onto Hermione's, the two of them fell in love with each other.

Meanwhile, in the teachers' quarters, James was having a joyful reunion with his two oldest friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The three Marauders went to Hogsmeade to have a few butterbeers and laugh until midnight, and then they all went to bed. Alice was already asleep when they returned, so James tiptoed quietly into the room.

While Harry, Neville and Ron slept, Scabbers jumped down off Ron's bed and transformed into a man. The man's name was Peter Pettigrew, and he was hungry. Peter went to the kitchens and stole some food that had been leftover from the feast. After eating, he turned back into Scabbers and returned to Ron's bed.

The next day was the first day of term. James and Remus split the DADA class between them, with James taking the fourth through seventh years and Remus taking the remaining students. Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked into the classroom and were met by Professor Lupin. The class was mainly an introduction to dark creatures, so they soon left.

Next, it was Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Black said, "Good morning all. I have a special surprise for you today. Follow me, please." He took them into the Forbidden Forest and called forth a Hippogriff named Buckbeak. After Harry rode on Buckbeak, Draco Malfoy insulted the creature and was slashed in the chest.


	3. Chapter 3

After the last class of the day (it was Friday), Transfiguration, Harry and Hermione sat on a couch in the Gryffindor common room and kissed repeatedly. Ron noticed, but didn't object because he'd already given them permission to date. He did, however, object to the nearby sight of Neville kissing Ginny. After a while, Ron thought, "Oh well, I'll just let them do what they want and find my own girlfriend." He had no idea just how hard this would be, however. Most of the other girls were already dating someone. Ginny noticed that Ron was looking for someone to date, and suggested her friend Luna Lovegood. Ron agreed to try dating Luna.

Meanwhile, James, Remus and Sirius were having a merry good time. They were currently in the teachers' quarters. James's new wife, Alice, heartily approved of their escapades, as she had been a big fan of the Marauders in school. Alice suddenly started experiencing terrible pain. She'd been pregnant for nine months, so she concluded these were labor pains. She quickly Apparated to St. Mungo's, where Healers confirmed her suspicions. The delivery was successful, and Alice gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Frank Potter. When she returned, James met his new son. Harry and Neville promised to take care of their new brother.

The weekend passed uneventfully. Harry and Neville took turns caring for Frank, switching every 2 hours. When not in service caring for Frank, Harry would take Hermione to various locations on the Hogwarts grounds, where they would discuss the past 2 hours and, often, kiss. On Sunday night, Frank was returned to Alice, who would care for him during the week. The five friends (Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Ron) would then go off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday came, and with it a new week of classes. The first class was DADA, and Professor Lupin had a special surprise in store for the third years (and Ginny, since she often tagged along): a Boggart, which was currently in a wardrobe. Ginny went first, and the Boggart turned into an old, worn-out diary. She changed the Boggart into a paper plane. Finally, it was Harry's turn. His Boggart became a Dementor, and Lupin sprang in front of him. The Boggart then turned into a full moon, and Lupin changed it into a deflating balloon, which zoomed around the room before returning to the wardrobe.

The next class was Divination, with Professor Trelawney. She saw the Grim in the tea leaves of Harry's cup, and jumped back in shock. The Grim was an omen of death. Harry had already faced death and lived, so he wasn't convinced. He was too busy thinking about Hermione to care about his grades. At the moment, he was wondering what to get her for her birthday.

Meanwhile, Peter Pettigrew was lurking about the castle. There was something he was looking for, and he needed to find it fast. He knew that it had something to do with Harry, but he didn't know exactly what. He finally figured out that it was Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. If he wanted to remain undetected, he'd have to kill the cat. Concerned for Harry's safety, James, Remus and Sirius made a plan to capture Peter. The plan involved cheese, a rope, and Harry's owl Hedwig.


	5. Chapter 5

Every weekend, Harry and Neville wandered the corridors and hallways of Hogwarts, even though James and Alice warned them against it. They had recently acquired the Marauder's Map, which showed everyone within the walls of Hogwarts and the secret passages to Hogsmeade, from the Weasley twins, Fred and George. The twins also explained that 3 of the makers of the map currently taught at Hogwarts, and one was dead. Using the map, Harry snuck his girlfriend, Hermione, into various locations in Hogsmeade.

Meanwhile, James, Remus and Sirius had put their plan to catch Peter into action. They'd tied a piece of cheese to a rope and placed it in the middle of the Entrance Hall. Hedwig was perched on a ledge nearby. They also placed pieces of cheese in hidden niches along the way to Harry's dorm room, where Peter slept each night.

As Scabbers, Peter couldn't resist the smell of cheese. He ate every piece of cheese that had been laid out. He was halfway through the last piece when Hedwig swooped down and captured him in her talons. She carried him to Remus, who turned him back to human form and took him to the Dementors. The closest Dementor immediately sucked out Peter's soul, and Remus then killed Peter with a conjured knife.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Hermione ended the year normally. Well, just as normally as a year at Hogwarts could be ended. On the last day of term, Harry told Hermione to meet him in the Entrance Hall; he had a surprise for her. Hermione did, and was stunned to see Harry down on one knee and holding a ring box. As he held out the ring, Harry said, "Hermione, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Harry Potter?" Hermione, stunned, managed to cry "YES!" before dissolving into tears and meeting Harry in a fierce, passionate kiss.

THE END


End file.
